iBabySit Alexa
by Michi Kurosaki
Summary: When a cute girl attracted Sam, she voluntaries to take care of her for a week. Carly wasn't home and neither is Spencer. Who will she ask for help?


_A/N: Hey, this is a new story from Michiru Kurosaki! Hope you like it and please don't forget to rate and review. Tell me if it's a little bit OOC. And the whole story will be in Sam's point of view. But there will be sub-P.O.V.s like Freddie and the third person's P.O.V._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot.

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
Orphanage**

"Sam! Hurry up! I'm gonna be late!" Melanie shouted. I can hear her running down the stairs.

Melanie and I are going to Seattle Orphanage today because Melanie volunteered to read the kids a story. I don't even know why she wants me to come with her. I am not a part of the orphanage at all. Mom's out on a date with her boyfriend and told us she's not going home for a week. Probably staying at her new boyfriend's house. Her previous boyfriend was a lawyer. Turned out to be an illegal lawyer.

"I'm coming, alright?" I shouted back. I am not done fixing my hair yet. Why can't she wait for just one second?

"Are you done yet? Come on! Mrs. Collin's waiting for me!" She shouted again.

I don't want her to get mad at me so I grabbed my backpack, my comb and I ran down the stairs while holding my hair in a half ponytail. Melanie stood there with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her left foot tapping hastily. I tied my hair in a half ponytail and raised my arms.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my twin sister.

She sighed before she said, "Let's go! Tyler keeps on texting me. He keeps on asking when we will be there at the orphanage."

We started walking outside our house and went inside Melanie's new shiny silver Volvo just like the one fictional Edward Cullen owns. She customized it with swirls on the side with pink paint. Poor silver.

"Who's Tyler? Your boyfriend?" I asked. I always ask who's who because Melanie always mentions new names everyday.

"No, he is not. And he never will be. He's just a friend." Melanie answered.

"Everyone's your friend. Someday you might be President Obama's friend for being such a friendly girl."

"Oh, cut it out, sister. We're almost there." She said.

Minutes later, we arrived at the orphanage. She parked the car in an open lot and we both got out of the car. I shut the door loudly and walked with Melanie inside the orphanage. Well, the orphanage is nice. It is air-conditioned and well-facilitated. I bet kids love to stay here. It has the auditorium, the play room, the orphans' quarters and the canteen. They are building a library at the back of the school. If they ever earn a lot of money from fund-raising, they might build another building near the library for the classrooms since they only use the auditorium.

Melanie hugged a lot of friends. She introduced me to them. I think I smiled at almost everyone in the orphanage. I can feel my jaw getting tired of smiling. I should save some for the kids later on. And so Melanie sat on a high chair, holding the microphone and the book. She opened the book and started reading.

"This is the story of a young girl named Cinderella." Ugh. Why do kids never get tired of Cinderella? They even want to be Cinderella someday and meet their Prince Charming. I've read a lot of versions of Cinderella and most of them are just pretty plain and some are obviously lame.

Of course I don't want to hear Melanie read it so I went outside at the playground. Whenever I see a playground, I always wanted to ride the swing. When Melanie and I were just kids, we used to have a swing in our front yard. I was the one who is always higher than Melanie. I never get tired of swings. I just feel like I can fly when I'm on a swing.

But when I reached the playground, I saw a cute little girl riding the left swing. She was alone and her head's resting backwards, facing the clear, blue sky. She was wearing a white puffed-sleeve dress and ballet shoes. Her curly dark brown hair's flowing down her shoulders with full bangs hiding her forehead. I walked towards the right swing so I could check her out.

"Hey, little girl. What's your name?" I asked, looking at her rounded-shape face.

"Alexandria. . ." She said her name so weakly. I wonder what makes her sad.

"Oh, that's mouthful. Can I call you Alexa, for short?"

She nodded twice and moved her swing. I think she did it to ignore me. This girl's attitude is somehow the same as mine. Interesting.

"Hey, Alexa. I'm Sam Puckett by the way. No one calls me Samantha 'cause I always beat them up when they call me that."

"You beat people up?" She stopped swinging and looked at me. "Cool."

I chuckled at her statement and I realized this girl's the mini version of Sam Puckett.

"How old are you, Alexa?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"4 years old. I bet you're 17." Alexa looked at me, one eyebrow raised. Just the same face I'd do in betting.

"You guessed right. Why did you end up here in the orphanage?"

"Well. . ." She started -- I feel there's something wrong with her past -- "When I was only 2, I learned how to beat up kids. So my parents got angry with me and sent me to the orphanage because a lot of parents are complaining about their children's bruises because of me." She pursed her lips and started swinging again.

"Oh, that's. . .bad. Anyway, you're only 2 years old when you learned how to beat up? You're awesome. I only learned it when I was 5." I laughed at my own words and unexpectedly, Alexa laughed with me.

"Sam? Can you _keep_ me?" She asked after another moment of silence.

"Keep you? You -- you mean adopt you or something?" I stopped from swinging. I can't adopt her! I'm only 17!

"No, _keep_." She emphasized 'keep' but I still don't get it. She continued after I raised an eyebrow. "_Baby-sitting_."

"Oh, well, I have no experience 'cause I hate kids back when I was 14. But because you're the mini version of me, I'm gonna _keep_ you." I smiled at her and pinched her cheeks. She chuckled like a little baby. How cute.

"Really? For a week? Awesome!" She hugged me tight and she pulled me back in the orphanage. Melanie had just finished reading Cinderella. The kids and adults are clapping their hands. Suddenly, the kids turned back at me. A kid pointed her finger at me and yelled, "It's another Melanie!"

Oh great. They don't even know we're twins.

"No, no, kids. She's my twin sister, Samantha." Ugh. Why does she have to tell kids that I am Samantha? I'm only Sam. I smiled at the children and flashed a glare at Melanie. She shrugged her shoulders and pursed her lips. She mouthed words that I can't even understand. Sigh, oh well.

Melanie walked towards Alexa and I. "Who's the little girl?"

"She's Alexandria. I call her Alexa for short. Her name's mouthful."

"And since when did you learn how to befriend kids? I thought you hated them?"

"Well this kid's different. She's the mini version of the blonde-headed demon, _me_!" I placed my hand on my chest as I emphasized the last word.

"Oh, my vicious twin sister!" She chuckled before she continued, "Are you going to be her baby-sitter for this week?"

I nodded and grinned at her. "Yep. And I can't wait to tell Carly and _Freddork_."

"Freddork? Oh! Freddie Benson, right! Say hi to him for me, okay?"

"I can't even imagine you have a crush on him." I told her in disgust.

"But Freddie's so _adorable_! Sis, agree with me just this time. I _know_ you know Freddie's adorable."

"Oh, shut up." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed Alexa's attention.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. She shook her head and pulled me again. I pulled Melanie with me so I have a companion.

We passed a lot of rooms, including the canteen. Oh, I wish we stopped there. I'm craving for meat! After a lot of rooms we passed, we reached a plain white door -- the only door that is white -- with a signboard saying, "Founder's Office". Alexa opened the door and pulled us in. There sat the founder of the orphanage.

"Mrs. Collin! I have to tell you something!" Alexa said, excitedly.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Collin asked. Mrs. Collin is your ordinary kind of woman but she's so scary and irritating. Just like Miss Briggs with thick black glasses. Melanie told me that when she arrived late one time, she regretted to be one of the helpers of the orphanage. She won't tell me what Mrs. Collin did to her. She only said she became nicer now.

"Sam's going to baby-sit me for the whole week! Someone's going to baby-sit me for the first time!"

"Aww, that's great, dear. And thank you, Ms. Puckett. You're Melanie's twin sister, right?"

"Yeah, sort of. We're obviously different from each other."

"Yes, I see that you're more boyish than your sister. Anyway, Alexandria, you can pack your bags now and Ms. Puckett can take you home. The baby-sitting will start tomorrow since it's a little late in the afternoon now. Good luck, Ms. Puckett."

Good luck? What does she mean by that?

"I'll be back, Sam! I'll see you in the lobby!" Alexa said, waving her hand. She closed the door after the she left.

"G-good luck? What does that suppose to mean, Mrs. Collin?"

"That girl has always been the aggressive one. Very vicious and obnoxious. No one dared to make friends with her. I kind of pity the kid but sometimes she goes overboard and even beats her teacher up. So I feel kind of scared to talk to her."

I smirked at Mrs. Collin. "No problem, Mrs. Collin. I got her back." I smiled playfully at Melanie and she gave me a sigh as an answer. This week's going to be a blast. At least I got something to do. And Alexa's just the type of girl I need. Carly wouldn't do such things like extreme sports, pranks and beating with me. She's too girly for those stuffs. Just like Melanie. Well, Alexa's going to be my little daughter for a while.

**END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**

_A/N: So how was it? Is it too much OOC? Please tell me in reviews. And please read my other stories. Thank you. Wow, this chapter has a lot of orphanage in it. I counted 'em all. I think it's 12. Count for yourself. ^-^_


End file.
